clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Abbreviations
The following is a list of some common phrases and abbreviations relating to Clash Royale. While the wiki does not typically use many of these phrases in articles (with the exception of several pervasively common ones such as "tank" and "splash damage"), they can be common in videos, blogs, tutorials, community conversations, et cetera. * (#)-(#): A format commonly used in games and sports to denote scorelines or a player's win record. In Clash Royale it is commonly used to state the record of a challenge (e.g. 9-3 refers to having 9 wins and 3 losses). It can also be used to describe the outcome of a battle (e.g. 2-1 refers to scoring 2 crowns whilst conceding 1 crown to the opponent). * 3M: Three Musketeers * A(#): Stands for whatever Arena the number is. For example, A3 means Arena 3 or Barbarian Bowl. * Aggro: Short for "aggravate". Refers to a card targeting an enemy unit, or causing a card to target an enemy unit. * AoE: Area of Effect. Can be used to describe a troop that deals area damage, such as the Wizard, or describe the range of a spell e.g. "The Log has a linear AoE." * Archetype: A playstyle. A deck which follows an archetype is known as a (Archetype) Deck. * Bait Deck: A deck built to coerce an opponent into playing a certain card, usually Zap or other spells, which is then exploited by the bait deck user in some way that would be very damaging to the opponent. For instance, a Zap-bait deck would likely consist of many units that are vulnerable to Zap, such as Skeletons and Inferno Tower, with the primary purpose being to force out the opponent's Zap (if they have it) on particular units so that other units will be able to attack without fear of being damaged by Zap before the opponent cycles back to the Zap. * Baby D: Baby Dragon * Barb Hut: Barbarian Hut * Barbs: Barbarians * Barrel: Goblin Barrel * Beat-down Deck: A deck that relies on building large pushes to destroy the opponent's arena towers and almost always has a tank such as the Giant or Golem. These decks can easily destroy many crown towers when winning. * BM: Bad manners. Usually means spamming an emote, especially on winning. For example, a major BM would be saying "Thanks!" and spamming the laughing or crying emote while landing the finishing hit on an enemy Crown Tower. * BU: Balance Update. When Supercell makes changes to the statistics of certain cards in a maintenance break. * Buff: Making something (usually a card) better. This can come directly or indirectly, directly as in buffing the troop's statistics while indirectly as in making the troop's counter worse. * Bypass: Refers to a situation where a troop skips a building or distraction unit played by the opponent that would normally pull the troop towards it. * CC: Cannon Cart * Chip Damage: Small increments of damage dealt to a Crown Tower, like that of a Goblin Hut's Spear Goblins when the tower is undefended. * Chip Deck: An archetype which involves doing repeated chip damage to the enemy tower and eventually destroy it. * Clone Shifting/Clone Skipping: The act of cloning a troop for various purposes, such as to protect it from a spell, such as a Rocket, which would have hit the troop if it had moved a few more steps forward; or to bypass a defensive building that a troop would have targeted otherwise, and directly target a Crown Tower. * CoC: Clash of Clans, another game made by Supercell that is set in the same universe as Clash Royale and shares many characters and other elements. * Control Deck: An archetype which involves gaining huge Elixir advantages on your side of the map then rushing your opponent with everything you have while they have no Elixir to defend. * Counter (Card): A unit or spell that is effective against a particular unit. Hard counter means it shuts down the unit completely. For example, Lightning is a hard counter to the Three Musketeers. * CR: Clash Royale. * Cups: Trophies * Cycle: To play cards with low Elixir costs in order to get desired cards back into the hand during battle more quickly * Cycle Deck: An archetype that revolves around playing many cards to cycle to a specific card as fast as possible and overwhelm the opponent with many of it. * (Number) Deck: A deck with an Average Elixir Cost of the number stated. For example, a "4.5 deck" has an Average Elixir Cost of 4.5. * DoT: Damage over Time. * DPH: Damage per Hit. * DPS: Damage per Second. * Dropping: Losing high amounts of trophies, whether intentionally or unintentionally. * Drop Trolling: To intentionally drop trophies and then use cards which are either at a higher level than expected for the Arena or cards unobtainable in that Arena with the goal of trolling players. * E-Barb(s) or EB: Elite Barbarians. * Elixir trade: The increase/decrease in the amount of Elixir a player has versus their opponent after playing some cards. For example, suppose both players started with the same amount of Elixir, but then one of them used a Minion Horde, defeated with Arrows. This would mean that the first player used 5 Elixir to play their card while their opponent spent only 3 Elixir to defeat it, so the first player would then have less Elixir versus their opponent. This would be a positive Elixir trade of 2 (or a +2 Elixir trade) for the player that used Arrows. * Equal level: A card which is at the same level as another card (e.g. a Level 1 Legendary and a Level 1 Common are equal level). * Equivalent level: A card which is at the equivalent level to another card (e.g. a Level 1 Legendary and a Level 9 Common are equivalent level). * E-wiz: Electro Wizard * Exe: Executioner * ExeNado: The Executioner + Tornado combo * F2P: Free to Play. Somebody who has spent no money on the game. * Freezeloon: The Balloon + Freeze combo * GB: Goblin Barrel * Gemmer: A gem buyer. Someone who spends money on the game to get Gems. Also see P2W. * Glass Cannon: A relatively low-hitpoint but high-damage troop, such as the Musketeer or Mini P.E.K.K.A. Could also be an attack spammer(Witch/Lumberjack). * Glass Cannon (deck): A deck with strong pushes but relatively weak defense. * Gobs: Goblins * Gob Gang/Gobbo Gang: Goblin Gang * Gob Hut: Goblin Hut * Goison: Giant and Poison combo * GravyBowl: The Graveyard and Bowler combo * GY '''or '''Grave: Graveyard * HR or Hog: Hog Rider * HT/Highest: Highest Trophies. * Hybrid Deck: An archetype which involves combining two or more archetypes into one. * Ice Wiz: '''Ice Wizard * '''ID: Inferno Dragon. * IG: Ice Golem * Inferno: Means either the Inferno Tower or Inferno Dragon, usually the former. * IW: Ice Wizard * Kill Card: A card capable of doing high damage and is the main win condition of a deck. See Win Condition. * Kill Zone: The region where both Princess Towers or all three (or four in Clan Battle) Crown Towers can target. * Kite: Luring troop to the other lane during a battle by distracting them with another unit. * Ladder: Standard multiplayer battles that take place in Arenas for Trophies. * Lavaloon: The Lava Hound + Balloon combo. * Larry: Another way of saying Skeleton. * Ledoot/Doot: Another way of saying Skeleton. * Legend/Leg/Leggie: Referring to Legendary. This could be referring to the card rarity, the Arena etc... * LH: Lava Hound * L-Jack: Lumberjack * Losing Streak: Losing many times in a row * 'Loon: Balloon * Lumberloon: Lumberjack and Balloon combo. * Lure: To distract a troop to another area during a battle * Lv or Lvl: Level, usually of a card or player (King Level). * Meta: Most Effective Tactic Available. Used to describe a particular type of Battle Deck, as being strong in the game's current state. For example, a balancing update may improve a card to the extent that it and suitable accompanying cards are adopted by many players into their decks, resulting in that deck type becoming the new "meta". * MH: Minion Horde * Mini Tank or Semi Tank: A medium-hitpoint troop, such as the Knight or Ice Golem. * Mini P/MiPE: Mini P.E.K.K.A. * Mirroring/Cloning: Duplicating a card through the Mirror or a Clone spell, respectively. * MK: Mega Knight * MM: Matchmaking or Mega Minion * Musket/Muskie/Musk: Musketeer * 'Nado: Tornado * Naked Graveyard: The act of deploying a lone Graveyard directly on the enemy's Tower. * Nerf: To make something (usually a card) worse, either directly (such as decreasing the damage of a card) or indirectly (such as increasing the damage of a counter card). * NW: Night Witch * OP: Overpowered, too powerful. * OSK: One-shot-kill * Over-leveling: A practice of excessively leveling up certain cards relative to the player's Experience level, usually or cards, in order to gain an advantage in ladder matches. * P2P: Short for "Pay to Play", a term used for players who spend money on the game. * P2W: Short for "Pay to Win", an unflattering term for people who spend money on the game. * PB: Abbreviation for Personal Best, which is the player's Highest Trophies. * PET: Abbreviation for Positive Elixir Trade. See Elixir trade above. * Poaching: '''An act where a member from a certain clan exits in order to find another clan, where the player will subtly coax other players into joining the previous clan, gaining extra members. * '''Pocket: The small space in the enemy's area between the Princess & King Towers after one Crown has been taken. * Prediction (Spell): A spell that is played preemptively to anticipate the deployment of opposing cards, and is usually used to support an offensive push. For instance, a prediction Zap may be played over an area where an attacking player thinks an opposing Skeleton Army will be deployed, in the hopes of destroying the Skeleton Army before it can ruin the player's push. * Pulling: To lure a card into a certain area in the arena, usually where multiple towers can target it, in order to distract it and kill. It can also refer to the act of drawing a troop towards the King's Tower in attempts of activating it prematurely. * Pump: Elixir Collector * Pushing: To amass a lot of cards and form a squad to take out the enemy Crown Towers. * QP: Quest Points. * RG or Royal G: Royal Giant * RPS Meta: A Meta which runs on a "rock-paper-scissors" aspect where one part of the Meta counters the second, the second counters the third and the third counters the first. * SC: Supercell. The company that created and maintains Clash Royale. * Siege Deck: An archetype using X-Bow or Mortar (the two buildings which can directly attack the enemy's towers) as the main method of damaging the enemy's towers. * Skarmy: Skeleton Army * SMC: Super Magical Chest * Snowball: To place a card at the back and then amass a push over time, just like how snowballs amass snow over time. * Spacky: A nickname for Sparky. * Spawner: A card that spawns troops periodically after it is deployed. Usually used to refer to the buildings that spawn troops, such as the Goblin Hut, but can also refer to the Witch and Night Witch. * Spawner Deck: An archetype which involves placing a lot of troop spawners and overwhelming the enemy. * Splash (Damage): Dealing damage to all units in a specific area, e.g. the Wizard. * Splash Card/Splasher: A card which does splash damage. Also used to refer to your deck's main splash damage card. * Splashyard: A deck type which involves using a splash unit in combination with the Graveyard. * Splank: A troop with medium to high hitpoints which deals area damage, i.e. Bowler or Valkyrie. Abbreviation of "Splash Tank". * Squishies: A collective term for troops that can be killed by Arrows. Some people may expand this to Fireball however. * Tank: A high-hitpoint troop, such as the Giant or Golem. * TD: Touchdown, referring to the game mode, or to score a touchdown in this mode. * To be at (trophies): How many Trophies someone is at without actually saying Trophies. * To (Spell)/(Spell)ing: The act of dropping a spell on something. * Tourney: Tournament * Toxic, and/or disease related: Referring to a deck consisting of any siege cards, or a card that is considered irritating by many players such as the Elite Barbarians. * Trash can (on wheels): A nickname for Sparky which makes fun of her for various reasons. * Trolling: The deliberate act of annoying someone else. This could be done by dropping trophies and using cards which aren't obtained in lower Arenas, or kicking someone from your clan for no reason. * Trifecta: A push consisting of three key cards. The original Trifecta was Hog Rider, Valkyrie and Musketeer. * Trunk Card: An essential card in a deck that cannot be replaced in the deck, like Graveyard in a GravyBowl. * Under-leveled: To have cards that are lower than what is to be expected at that player's level. * Valk: Valkyrie * Value Trade: How much value you get out of your plays. For example, one player drops a Furnace behind their Princess Tower. The other player decides to Rocket them both. This would be a negative Elixir trade of 2, but a positive value trade because they have destroyed the Furnace which is a very annoying card if left alone and done a bit of damage to the Princess Tower. * Winning Streak: Winning many times in a row. * Win Condition: An essential card in a battle deck that is the main way of dealing damage against Arena Towers and winning, such as a Giant or X-Bow. * Win Trading: The trading of trophies between players that is set up between two players in which one is designated to lose to help the other player gain high trophies. * WizNado: Wizard + Tornado. * Yard: Graveyard Category:Social